


Maybe He's Got a Friend

by tisfan



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Dating, M/M, Minor Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Steve thought Tony would be okay with Steve going to the dance with Sharon instead.Spoiler Alert: Tony is not Okay with it...Further spoiler: Bucky is a good friend.





	Maybe He's Got a Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monobuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monobuu/gifts).



> Winteriron for the AvAc prompts - A big dance is about to go down on campus. Steve is supposed to take Tony, but when Agent 13 asks him, he decides to go with her instead (thinking Tony will be okay with it). Spoiler alert: Tony is not okay with it. Bucky asks Tony to the dance when he finds out, and Tony agrees. Instead of taking Tony to the dance, however, Bucky takes him on an actual date that turns out to be way more fun, and he doesn't think about Steve even once.

“So, like, Cap?”

“Oh, hi, Tony,” Steve said, looking up from his stack of books. The library was pretty quiet; exams had just ended and most people were out partying. Which would, in fact, be where Tony was, except he wanted to get an unpleasant task out of the way.

Not that, you know, asking Steve out was an… well, the asking part, that was unpleasant. Only because Tony wasn’t sure if Steve would say yes or not.

“Are you going to the dance?”

“Hmm, what?” Steve didn’t even bother to look up from his book. “What? No, I… no one’s asked me, yet.”

“What a coincidence,” Tony said. “No one’s asked me, either. So, theoretically, if someone was to ask you to the dance, would you be going?”

“Is this one of those trick questions, Tony, like if a train left the station at 9:13 going sixty miles an hour--”

“No trick questions, Cap,” Tony said, sitting on the edge of Steve’s desk.

“I suppose, if someone were to ask me to go to the dance, I would go,” Steve said.

“And I suppose if I asked someone, and they said yes, that I would go,” Tony replied. He leaned over and kissed Cap’s cheek hurriedly. “Great, it’s a date. See you at the dance.”

***

Tony watched as everything in the world crumbled around him.

Okay, so maybe it wasn’t _that bad_ , but watching Cap’s mouth form the words and doing the… dumping thing. That was almost as bad as the world ending, right?

“--so, like you said, you were only going with me because I didn’t have a date, so now I have a date, and you don’t have to go, isn’t that great, Tony?” Cap was practically bouncing with excitement.

“Great, yeah,” Tony said, and his mouth was doing the thing and forming the words… and accepting the dumping thing. “Who--” He couldn’t help himself, he had to know. “--Who are you going with?”

“What? Oh, Sharon, you know, Agent 13? She asked me, and--”

“Great, that’s… yeah, that’s great. You have fun with that, Cap.”

“Thanks,” Steve said, clapping him on the shoulder. Steve might have been a super soldier, but Tony had an expert’s poker face, and there was no way that Tony was ever, ever going to let Cap see him bleed.

***

“I thought you were goin’ with Tony,” Bucky said, after Steve asked him to help pick out matching tie and vest colors for Sharon’s dress. Steve might not be colorblind anymore, but for an artist, the guy still did not know how to dress well and look good. Maybe it was a khaki thing.

Besides, Sharon was going to wear white. Sharon always wore white. For someone who crawled around in the mud as much as she did, she was always sparkly clean. Maybe she had a superpower and now one knew it.

“Well, he did sorta ask me,” Steve said, “But I don’t think he really wanted to go. With me. To the dance. And Sharon came back from her mission, and… it’s Tony. He’ll have another date to the dance by the end of the day, pal.”

Bucky grabbed a tie that was off-white and would absolutely clash with Sharon’s dress, practically throwing it at Steve. “Yeah. He will.”

***

The device in Tony’s hand emitted a loud purring noise, like an oversized cat, bounced in his palm and hovered a few inches above his outstretched hand before throwing up a shower of sparks and falling down. Tony frowned, pulled out his screwdriver and started tinkering with it, an intense look of concentration on his face, tongue stuck out of the side of his mouth.

 _Could he be any more adorable?_ Bucky wondered. _I don’t think so._

“Hey Tony,” Bucky said, waving and drawing Tony’s attention.

“Sargent Spangly,” Tony said. “Any reason why you’re dressed up as Cap today? Because really, I don’t want to see Cap today, and if you’re going for a Partner Look thing today, just…”

Bucky threw himself onto the sofa in the dorm’s courtyard. It wasn’t his dorm, of course, he had a bunk in the Maverick Dorm, and it wasn’t Tony’s dorm, because he slept in Stark Tower, when he slept at all. But the Avenger’s Dorm had the most comfortable front chairs and everyone knew it. Jennifer came outside, twirling her weight. “Hi boys,” she said, before going off to do leg-presses with an old Buick.

“I thought you liked the Stars and Bars look,” Bucky said. He had even borrowed the shield from Cap. Well, stole, but don’t, like, tell anyone. Especially Falcon. Falcon acted like the damn shield belonged to him.

“Well, if you’re looking for fashion advice,” Tony said, “Jan’s getting ready for the dance.”

“But you’re not,” Bucky said.

“Yeah, you know, busy saving the world,” Tony said, tossing the device up again, watched it splutter. “Much too busy to go to the dance.”

“Hmm,” Bucky said. “That’s too bad, because you know, if you _weren’t_ busy, I might--”

“Is your arm giving you trouble?” Tony looked up eagerly, “because I can absolutely--”

“Arm’s fine, doll,” Bucky said, and then immediately wished he hadn’t, because Tony’s face fell. “But, uh… my football robot? He’s on the fritz, a bit. I can’t figure it out. If you, uh, wanted to take a look at it for me, that’d be swell. An’ uh, I’ll take you to Club A after, as a thank you. I mean, if you fix my robot for me, you kinda gotta let me take you out. It’s only fair.”

“Oh, I do?” Tony was grinning, though, so that was okay. “Well, it’s better than going to a dance.”

“I think so,” Bucky said, “although dancin’s fun, too. But mostly…” he sucked in a deep breath, “mostly I just want to spend time with you. But you… well, you liked Steve, and it was like I was invisible.”

“I thought I liked Steve,” Tony said, thoughtfully. “But maybe… maybe what I liked was the idea of Captain America, and not so much the person that Steve Rogers turned out to be. Don’t… don’t get me wrong, Steve’s a great guy, he’s just--”

“He’s just not the one for you,” Bucky suggested. “But don’t worry. He’s got a friend.”


End file.
